How a Postcard Destroyed the World
by siamesercute
Summary: Whatever happened to that postcard that Mel was going to send to the Doctor?
1. 1st Doctor

**A/N: This idea came to me yesterday but I didn't write it then because my sister was using my computer! This came from the time in the 7****th**** Doctor's series where Mel said that she'd send him a postcard. Hope you like it! **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

How a postcard destroyed the world

There was a thump on the side of the TARDIS, alerting the 1st Doctor of something outside. He tried to ignore the noise, but it just wouldn't go away. Picking up his walking stick, he started towards the TARDIS, mumbling about stupid teenage humans on his lawn. He didn't stop to think that they were in space, and therefore there were no teenage hooligans knocking on his door. He glared at the door before yanking it open, ready to yell at whoever interrupted him from his tea. That had yet to be made. However, he was not greeted by a human. No, he was greeted by a glass bottle. "Hmm, what are you doing here?" he asked the bottle, as if he expected it to respond. When it did not answer, he threw it on the floor. But it wouldn't break. So he repeatedly hit it with his walking stick before throwing it into the time vortex.

"Umm, grandfather…didn't the note inside of the bottle have your name written on it?" his granddaughter asked, wary of him after she had seen him talking to a bottle.

Little did they know, the slightly senile Doctor had thrown the slightly battered glass bottle in the direction of another Doctor.


	2. 2nd Doctor

**A/N: I wrote this chapter during school! I had a lot of fun, though it took longer than it would have if I had typed it. I tend to get nervous when writing around people, and then I usually don't even start writing in public. But I wrote in public today, be proud of me!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey, there's something in the sky," Zoe said worriedly "It's coming our way!" Jamie looked in the direction that she was pointing, but the Doctor didn't pay any attention.

"Aye, she's right Doctor! What is that? A flying beastie?" said Jamie, putting a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor finally looked up, frowning at his two companions.

"Well I can't see anything." He said in confusion. Zoe glared at him and made a point of moving his hand to point at the flying object. "Why, It's right there Doctor!" This time the Doctor looked in the right direction. "Oh, I see! But that's not an aeroplane, Jamie." He said, smiling.

Jamie frowned at him "Then what is it Doctor?"

The Doctor squinted his eyes, shading them with a hand.

"I do believe that it is a-"

But he was cut off by the object hitting him on the forehead, knocking him over. Groaning, the Doctor reached for the object, which he could now see was a rather battered glass bottle with his name on a postcard inside of it.

Before he could pick it up, Jamie grabbed his hand. "Be careful Doctor," he scolded "that bottle beastie is dangerous! It hit you on the head!"

Zoe and the Doctor blinked. Then blinked again. "Jamie," Zoe started "It's only a bottle, it can't hurt you unless someone throws it at you." She said slowly.

But Jamie didn't listen, he had already picked up the bottle, making the Doctor feel as if something similar had happened before.

"Jamie, that bottle has a postcard for-"he winced as Jamie hurled the bottle back into space "-me." Zoe sighed and patted Jamie on the arm.

Jamie's eyes darted towards the direction in which he had thrown the bottle, looking slightly guilty. "Och, that had to have been a trap! It was obvious!" he said, not even convincing himself.

Yet again, the postcard was heading for another Doctor. Except this time, it won't hit the Doctor.


	3. 3rd Doctor

**A/N: I haven't updated this fanfiction in a while, but I wrote this chapter while I was at school.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you see, my dear Doctor, you have no options left." The Master said, smirking at how much of an evil genius he was. The Doctor frowned before looking up "Ah, well, I could always…" The Master's smirk widened as he raised an eyebrow "reverse the polarity of the neutron flow?"

The Doctor's smile was rather proud "Yes" he said, as if that defied all of the Master's plans.

"On what, may I ask?"

"That." And as he pointed his sonic screwdriver to the sky, the Master could, sure enough, see a glass bottle hurtling towards them. "And what are you going to do with th-" But the Master was interrupted by a face-full of the glass bottle, which bounced away into the sky on impact.

"Take him away." Alistair said, as if flying bottles was an ordinary, day-to-day basis.


	4. 4th Doctor

**A/N: I've been updating my stories a lot lately, almost finished with the rewrite of Potatoes (well at least the first chapter, I'm so lazy).**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This world had been great, he had no idea why they hadn't visited it before but there would definitely be more trips.

And what is so great about it? Well, it had a volcano that spewed jelly babies instead of ash! That was pretty exciting!

The only problem was the complaining that Sarah had done when a couple of jelly babies got stuck in her hair. Other than that, it was the best world that he had been in.

But, of course, if the Doctor was involved, there was bound to be trouble. And this trouble came in the form of a pesky glass bottle that he could swear he had seen before. He couldn't be sure though, he didn't get a good look at it before it had caused the volcano to explode.

They had to run back to the TARDIS to avoid the boiling blobs of jelly baby.


	5. 5th Doctor

**A/N: I am a terrible person. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I'm just that lazy.**

**Will it make it better if I give you a Turlough?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The TARDIS had landed in a lovely, sunny market place. In fact, it was such a lovely place that the locals never had any homicidal urges.

"Hey kid. Ya look like ya need help murdering blondie over there."

Even his ginger companion had abandoned his assassination attempts today.

"Um. Yeah. I kind of need some help killing the Doctor. But since you're very creepy…I'll just get Tegan mad at him."

There weren't even any kind of weapons on this planet.

"Hey! Ginger guy! The one in the school uniform! Don't get your murder weapons from Fredrick! Get them from me, mine are so much better! Just look at this jelly baby coated glass bottle!"

The Doctor smiled, gazing at the peaceful scene of two shop owners not attempting to sell Turlough weapons.

"You're right. This could crack his skull open if I put enough force behind the blow."

The ginger was stalking towards him now, his arms raising the strangely familiar glass bottle high over his head.

"Oh! Turlough, how lovely of you. I've always wanted one of these!"

As Turlough prepared to swing his arm down a high-heeled shoe flew in, smacking the glass bottle high into the sky and breaking the boy's hand.

"Tegaan," he complained, dragging out the letters of her name in a whine "You've broken my hand!"

"Serves you right!" She yelled in her Australian accent.

The Doctor peered up at the sky.

"My present..."


	6. 6th Doctor

**A/N: I should probably just get this done…**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"LOUD! LOUD! I've never been more insulted in my life!" The rainbow-clad Doctor yelled at his American companion before huffing and looking away from her.

Peri rolled her eyes "You're not exactly proving your point, Doctor."

"I'm ignoring you." He scowled.

"Of course." Peri put her hands on her hips and started wandering around.

Just as she was about to turn back in the direction of the Doctor, her foot slipped over something round and she went flying to the ground with a scream.

"What is it _now_!"

She looked up to see the Doctor glaring down at her in all his technicoloured glory.

"I tripped over something."

"You _tripped over _something. What was it?"

"Something round. Look! It was just…over…there…"

"Well, it isn't now."

"It must of rolled down that hole or something!"


	7. 7th Doctor

**A/N: Guys. Guys. I updated **_**twice **_**today! Do I get some kind of reward for not being as lazy as usual?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Professor."

"Hm."

"Why are we underground? Wouldn't it be less dangerous if we were above ground?" The blonde girl asked, stumbling over an oddly shaped rock.

The Doctor continued onwards, using his umbrella as a walking stick "Why would it be less dangerous?"

"If my nitro-9 goes off we'll be buried here forever." Ace grimaced, carefully manoeuvring her bag full of explosives around a particularly large tree root.

"Every place has its downside Ace." The Doctor said.

"…"

"…"

"Hey Professor."

"Yes?"

"Do you hear all that yelling?"

"From up there? That sounds just like I used to." The Doctor looked upwards to the source of the yelling. It really did sound like his most colourful regeneration.

"It sounds nothing like you." Ace complained, wincing at the shrill American accented screech.

"That sounds just like Peri!" the Doctor remarked in amusement.

Ace rolled her eyes "Who on earth is Per- "she was cut off by a heavy object crashing down onto her head.

"Ace! You found the present that Turlough got for me!" The Doctor exclaimed, rushing over to her as she rubbed the quickly forming bump on her head.

The glass bottle rolled down into her bag before shooting out attached to a canister of nitro-9.

"I should probably just stick with Earth ingredients."


	8. 8th Doctor

"Delivery for- um, what? The Doctor? What kind of name _is _that?" The generic delivery man called out, looking very confused by the end of his speech.

A curly, brown haired man in Edwardian garb frowned.

"Alright. The Doctor. Mate, you here?" The generic man continued.

The nutter in the old-fashioned clothes put a hand to his head, looking as if he were in pain for a second.

"**Fine **then, no delivery for you. God I wish people would actually turn up for their packages!"

The nutter's eyes widened in realisation.

"WAIT!" It was too late; the generic mail man had left with Mel's postcard already.

Huffing, the Doctor stood up.

"The _one time_ I know what's in that glass bottle."


End file.
